Sometimes There's Honor In Revenge
by xxDreamFilledEyesxx
Summary: As Elijah hears that Kol was killed by the girl he had oftentimes protected, he returns to Mystic Falls to comfort his siblings and to get justice by making his brother's murderers pay. After all, sometimes there's honor in revenge... (Three-Shot/ Rated M for violence)
1. Brother Of Sadness And Anger

**Hey, so this is my first fanfiction which is going to be a three-shot, I really hope you'll like it. Please tell me what you think about it, every kind of critique is good but please be nice about it!**

 **English is not my native language, I apologize beforehand for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. If anyone is interested in beta-reading this story just p.m me, that would be amazing!**

 **As for the story itself: This is set in 4x12 after Rebekah is told about Kol's death and in favor of the plot Jeremy won't die in 4x15.**

 **That's about everything I wanted to say, so now enjoy the story :)**

Elijah was standing by the window in his hotel room in New York City, sipping on a glass of Whiskey as his sister called him. It's been a while since they last talked to each other.

"Rebekah", he greeted as he picked up the phone. But his sister didn't answer. He furrowed his brows in concern as he heard her crying on the other line. "What happened?"

Clearing her throat she tried to suppress her sobs as she whispered brokenly, "Kol is dead."

Elijah froze. He tried to comprehend the words that were coming from his sister's mouth.

"Elena and her brother set up a trap for him and they killed him", she added quietly, her voice cracking at the end.

Swallowing hard, Elijah finally reacted, "That can't be true. I talked to him yesterday. He was alright." She had to be kidding. Rebekah and Kol must be pulling a prank on him like they did from time to time to drive him mad. It just had to be because Kol couldn't be dead.

"He is dead", his sister told him more firmly but Elijah only shook his head.

"It can't be", he repeated again and again, not willing to believe that another one of his siblings had died.

After muttering these words repeatedly, Elijah snapped out of his trance as Rebekah raised her voice and called loudly, "Wake up, Elijah! He is dead!"

Not being able to keep talking to her, he quickly told her, "I'll be back in Mystic Falls by tomorrow. Take care, sister." He ended the call and sat down on a chair as he stared as his phone.

"Kol is dead", he whispered to himself, feeling like those words were a lie.

His little brother was dead. Gone. Not here anymore. He would never see him again.

Tears were slowly building in his eyes and he took a deep breath as he blinked them away so they wouldn't fall.

But that didn't even matter because Kol was dead and he couldn't do anything to change that.

And it was his fault.

Kol's death was his fault, he just now started to realize that. If he hadn't abandoned his family he would still be alive. Elijah should have stayed with the lot of them, should have supported them and looked out for them. That was his job as their big brother. He was now the oldest of them and he was always too late.

Back when Henry had died, he was too late to stop him and Niklaus from sneaking out in the middle of the night. He had known they were up to something that night as he had seen them plotting together but he didn't do anything. It was his fault that Henry had died.

When Finn died he just took off and didn't care about what would happen to his siblings even though he knew that Esther was still alive, probably planning to murder them once again. If he had stayed, if they were an united front against their mother and Elena's friends, maybe Finn would still be alive.

Then Rebekah told him about Niklaus' death and he hated himself for that. If he hadn't always been that moral, if he looked for the coffin himself instead of striking a fair deal, Niklaus wouldn't even have been in the position where he almost died. They could have taken him to safety first.

And now Kol…

He and his siblings are the Originals, the most powerful creatures roaming the earth and not long ago he thought they couldn't be killed.

He had always assumed his life and his family's lives were never in any real danger as there was no weapon that could kill them. They were stronger and faster than any other vampire. But that didn't mean that they were immortal and Finn and Kol had to pay the price for that foolishness.

It has always seemed impossible to Elijah that someone could kill Kol. He had always been the most reckless and adventurous in their family. He caused mischief and chaos that his siblings needed to fix but he was his little brother and he loved him dearly.

Only now he realized how much he had loved him and regretted never telling him because he would never get the chance to do so ever again. He was his little brother who had always teased and mocked him. Elijah had hated his ability to annoy him to the limit of his patience but right now he already missed it.

No one would ever be able to provoke him as much as Kol did because Kol always knew what would make him squirm the most and he always left a very inappropriate comment that annoyed the hell out of him.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he realized that he would never see Kol again. He would never see that cheeky grin again, or that sparkle in his eyes when he had another idea to cause trouble. Elijah would never fight with him or talk to him again, even if the latter had never been possible with Kol as he almost never stayed serious enough for a real conversation.

There was no one who could make him laugh in tough times the way Kol did. He had always been able to lift his mood even if it was only to roll his eyes at his little brother. He had always challenged Elijah with his commentaries and Elijah always accepted because to mess with his younger brother's antics and also because he had hoped to be some kind of role model for him. He only wanted the best for him…

And Elena, the kind, innocent Elena whose friends he had protected and whom he had always treated with respect, killed Kol. He saved her on multiple occasions and that's how she repays him? Before, he felt a certain attraction towards her and he might even have called her a friend but now he only got angry when he thought about her.

He didn't know what exactly he would do with her but one thing he knew for sure. He would take revenge and Elena would feel as hurt as he felt now.

Determined, he stood up, wiping away his tears and started packing his things before he would leave for Mystic Falls. He had a brother to avenge.


	2. The Brother That Seemed To Only Hate

**So first of all, thank you for giving my story a try and a special thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited or followed.**

 **As for the second chapter, I hope you'll like it and please leave a review so I'll know what you think and how I can improve the story (grammar, characters, anything?)**

 **Thank you a lot, enjoy!**

The next day Elijah arrived in Mystic Falls and drove to the Mikaelson mansion. As he realized that no one was home he quickly brought his bags in his room upstairs, only putting them on his bed. He'd unpack later, he decided and made his way back downstairs. But before he reached the staircase he halted his movements as he laid eyes on the first door in the hallway.

That was Kol's room.

He gulped hard as a wave of sadness washed over him. Ever since he arrived back in Mystic Falls that was all he could feel. And anger. A lot of it.

Shaking his head shortly he tore his gaze away from the door and made his way back downstairs. As he looked around he saw no point in being in this house any longer seeing as none of his remaining siblings were here and also because he came back to do something else than wallow in his sadness.

That's why he quickly left the big mansion and flashed in the direction of the Gilbert house.

As he stood in front of the door of his former friend he politely knocked on it. Receiving no answer nor seeing the door open, Elijah just broke it down, stepping over the household. Luckily, he had already been invited in or breaking the door would have been an useless act.

Entering the house he started listening for any movements or sounds from inside. And indeed, he heard two heartbeats. Seemed like the Gilberts were home.

Walking to the entry of the living room where the heartbeats were coming from, he expected to see Elena in the kitchen and her brother in front of the TV or something similar… he surely didn't expect to see his brother sitting on the couch, a sleeping Caroline laying her head on the hybrid's lap while he tenderly stroked her hair.

Noticing his older brother, Klaus' movements stilled and he looked up, surprised to see him. "Elijah", he greeted in a low tone. Elijah heard a slight tremble in Niklaus' voice and couldn't help but feel guilty for not being there for his family.

"Did Rebekah tell you what happened?"

Leaving his thoughts be, Elijah nodded shortly, then his gaze fell on the sleeping Caroline and he started wondering about his brother's presence in this house. "Why are you here, Niklaus?", he asked as he made his way towards him.

"The living room was a trap from that witch", he growled as an explanation, angrily furrowing his brows while Elijah raised his.

Just as he was about to ask what exactly happened that lead to his brother being trapped, Caroline slowly opened her eyes. She looked around confused, then quickly sat up as she realized she had slept with her head in Klaus' lap. "What the hell!", she exclaimed and stood up from the couch, glaring at the hybrid.

"Did you sleep well, love?", he asked in a light tone, his sadness appearing to have vanished from one minute to the other. If Elijah hadn't known him for a thousand years he would probably believe this casual behavior and dimpled exterior.

"If you tried anything…", Caroline warned the hybrid, raising her finger at him while sounding rather upset.

Grinning innocently, Klaus only raised his hands in defense, "All's well, isn't it?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You mean after you stabbed and bit me?", she asked sharply. "Yeah, everything is just peachy", she added sarcastically as she faked a smile which widened Klaus'.

"I admit that was a little extreme…"

Hearing someone clear their throat they interrupted their banter, Caroline just now realizing Elijah's presence in the hallway next to the living room. He had watched the exchange and found it very intriguing. The girl was able to control his brother in ways that were unknown to the both of them. "Good afternoon, Miss Forbes', he greeted her.

She smiled politely at but crossed her arms in front of her chest as she inquired, "What are you doing here?"

"My family has lost one of its members and I'm here to mourn with them", Elijah explained without any emotion and Caroline's smile faded.

"What are you doing in Elena's house", she corrected herself as she took two step towards him while being careful not to upset the Original.

Bemused by her bold nature, Elijah's lips curled into a smile, that was gone as quickly as it came. "I was looking for the lovely Elena", he responded.

"Why?"

"Let's not play dumb, love, you know why", Klaus replied darkly before his brother could.

Caroline furrowed her brows, "If you hurt them, I'll…"

"There is no need for hostility", Elijah interrupted her before she could end her threat. "Now, tell me Niklaus, what exactly happened to our brother?", he asked him calmly while Caroline sat down on the couch as far away from Klaus as she could with her arms now crossed.

Klaus whole demeanor suddenly changed and he became completely serious. "I'm so sorry, brother. They killed him last night", he explained and his voice started to shake. "Right in front of me", he whispered, his eyes glistening with tears. "There was nothing I could do to stop it."

Hearing the last part made Elijah's heart ache. He had heard these words before. Rebekah told him the same thing as they believed that Alaric had killed Niklaus. And there too was nothing that she could have done to prevent his death if the Bennett witch hadn't saved his brother.

"Where is he?"

Klaus gaze wandered to the kitchen and Elijah walked into the other room where a blanket was laid over his brother's body. Slowly pulling one ending back, Kol's burnt face came into view. Swallowing hard, Elijah forced himself to tear his gaze away and looked towards Klaus who had moved to stand in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, Caroline standing a few feet behind him, a concerned expression on her face.

"Why is he still here?", Elijah asked, angry and confused that Kol was still in this house where he was killed and not in the mansion where they had lived together as a family, even if it's only been for a short while.

"I told you I'm trapped…", Klaus started but Elijah held up his hand to silence him.

"I meant why would the Gilberts leave a body and a vengeful Original in their house?", he wondered and his eyes fell on Caroline. "Where are your friends?"

Caroline answered him after some hesitating, seemingly feeling rather awkward, "They left to look for the cure."

Putting the pieces together, Elijah made his way towards Caroline. "So, you're telling me that your group of friends killed Kol to have the map for finding the cure for vampirism?", he asked, remembering what Kol had told him on the phone as he had pleaded with him to stop their siblings from raising an immortal someone called Silas.

"That's about it, Rebekah is with them", Klaus said calmly.

Elijah looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Not even 24 hours after our brother's death, she's going on a trip with his killers?"

"Apparently." Klaus let out a deep breath, thinking back to last night's happenings. After a short pause he added bitterly, "Kol believed, his death was my sadistic plan to show him he shouldn't cross my plans."

Elijah only looked at him silently, waiting for him to continue.

"I wouldn't have done that, Elijah", he said, his voice cracking and his eyes filling with tears. "He was a pain in the ass, yes, but I wouldn't have killed him!", he exclaimed desperately. A tear was rolling down his cheek as he silently added, "And he died, thinking I hated him. Thinking that I did that to him!"

"It's not your fault, Niklaus", Elijah told him, trying to give him some comfort as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll avenge him. Together as a family", he promised his brother.

Caroline wanted to argue with that but didn't want to risk being hurt once again by one of the unstable Originals, after all she had just been cured from her second hybrid bite. And so she watched them together as they stood there, looking at each other without a word. She had never seen them as a real family, only as some powerful vampires that were killing nearly everyone around them, including each other but right now she could see the love and support they gave each other which she also found in her group of friends.

Watching Klaus and Elijah mourn their brother let her feel pity for the both of them. When she heard that Elena was planning on killing Kol she was on board with the plan, even though she felt guilty for killing so many vampires that had nothing to do with this. Seeing the remaining Mikaelson brothers like this she had a bad feeling about all of this, like they might live to regret killing the youngest Original brother.


End file.
